Revenge Is Sweet
by ConfessionsOfAGeekyFangirl
Summary: Sequel to "Sick Day." David catches Jack's cold. Slash, Javid.


**AN: This is a sequel to a previous story I wrote, entitled "Sick Day." The idea was a request from SnarkyBubble,who left one of the sweetest reviews I have ever gotten on a fanfic. Sorry this took so long, and I hope you enjoy!**

Revenge Is Sweet

Jack loved it when he was right.

"David, you're sick."

"I am _not!"_

Especially when it meant that David was wrong.

They'd been having this argument all morning, ever since David first showed up at the distribution center to sell the Sunday edition with Jack, looking pale and worn-out and coughing into the crook of his elbow.

David had caught his cold from last week.

Not that he was going to admit it.

"I'm just…tired," he attempted to explain, his voice sounding weak and hoarse.

"Oh, really?" replied Jack, crossing his arms and raising an eyebrow.

David made a face and Jack had to try really hard not to laugh. "Yes, _really._ In case you haven't noticed, I've been insanely busy studying for all of the exams at school this week, plus my regular homework, which takes me a long time to finish—"

Even when it seemed like he was only half-awake, David Jacobs could still talk an ear off. Which probably should have been annoying, but Jack, for some reason, honestly thought it was kind of endearing.

But, then again, Jack found most things about David kind of endearing.

"—plus, Les keeps kicking me in bed, and, you know, for a little kid he snores really loud, and… _achoo!"_

David shielded his sneeze with one of the papes he was holding. When he pulled it away from his face, it was smeared with thick, ugly green snot.

"Charming, Dave," Jack remarked with a sly grin. "Reeeal charming."

"Shut up," David sniffed, crumpling the newspaper into a tiny ball and tossing it onto the ground. He scowled at Jack. "Stop it."

"Stop what?" he responded.

"Stop laughing at me."

"I ain't laughin'!" Jack protested.

"Yes, you are. Tell me, what's so funny?"

"Oh, nothin'," said Jack. He considered, briefly, that maybe he should cut David some slack for once, since he was obviously so miserable. But Jack felt that, considering the circumstances, he had earned the right to gloat just a little bit. Besides, annoying David was just too much fun, and well, this _was_ kind of his own fault anyway.

"It's just that, you know, when I was sick, I specifically told you to stay away from me—"

"Jack."

"—'cause I didn't want you gettin' sick neither—"

"Jack."

"—but _you_ didn't listen to me—"

" _Jack."_

"—and now _you're_ sick this time."

David glared at him. "Don't say it."

"Don't say what?" Jack asked, once again fighting the urge to laugh.

"You know."

"No, I don't."

"You know," he repeated, "the _thing."_

"Thing? What thing?" Jack rubbed his chin in mock thoughtfulness, silently taking great joy from the way David's jaw clenched with annoyance. _Ha._ "Oh! You mean _that_ thing!"

"Yes. _That_ thing," David mocked. "Don't say it."

"Why not?"

"Because I don't want to hear it right now."

"David Jacobs, I am deeply offended!" Jack placed a hand over his heart, like he was in pain. David rolled his eyes. "Whattaya take me for, huh? I wouldn't never be so cruel to say that thing _you've_ said to _me_ more times than I can count! Now, why would I possibly wanna take that opportunity?"

If looks could kill, Jack would be six feet under right then.

David opened his mouth to retort, but instead sneezed again, and then again, wincing.

And Jack felt himself soften at that and he sighed, reaching over to brush some of the stray curls off of David's forehead. He grimaced, feeling how hot the other boy was.

"Davey?" he said, his voice gentler than before.

"Hm?" David squeezed his eyes shut.

"You're sick."

David mumbled something incoherent and slumped forward, resting his head on Jack's shoulder. Jack took the stack of newspapers he was holding and added it to his own, tucking them under one arm before roping the other one around David's torso.

"C'mon," he urged, leading them down the street.

"Where are we going?"

"Back to your place," Jack answered. "I'm gonna take care of you this time."

David managed a weak smile. "…Thank you."

"No problem."

They continued to walk in silence for a while, until they had nearly reached David's tenement.

"Hey Davey?"

"Yes, Jack?"

Jack stopped suddenly. After a quick glance around to make sure nobody was watching, he pressed a soft kiss to David's temple before grinning mischievously and leaning in to whisper in his ear, "I told you so."

 **AN: I'm not completely satisfied with the way this ultimately turned out. Feedback, pretty please? *makes sad puppy eyes***


End file.
